pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man World 3
Pac-Man World 3 is a game released in 2005 to celebrate Pac-Man's 25th anniversary. It is the third game in the Pac-Man World series, and was developed by Blitz Games. Gameplay Like its predecessors, Pac-Man World 3 is a 3D platformer starring Pac-Man. Unlike the first two however, World 3 features more fighting and melee-style gameplay, making it more of a beat 'em up than a true platformer. Playable Characters *'Pac-Man' - The main playable character of the game. *'Pinky' - Pinky can turn invisible platforms visible for Pac-Man to jump on. *'Blinky' - Blinky can use his powers to form a ghostly screech called a "Sonic Boo". *'Toc-Man'- Orson rebuilds his old Toc-Man robot, and lets Pac-Man use it. Power-Ups *[[Power Pellet|'Power Pellet']] - Used to eat Spectral Monsters. *'Ribbon Loop Power Pellet' - Tan-colored pellet. Pac-Man gains a tan aura, and a trail of tan follows him. If he wraps around an enemy, it will close in on them and kill them. *'Super Stomp Power Pellet' - Green-colored pellet. Pac-Man gains a green aura, and if he does a Butt-Bounce, a green shockwave spreads out around him, initiating a ripple in the ground. *'Electro-Shock Power Pellet' - Blue-colored pellet. Pac-Man gains a blue aura, and by pressing and holding the "Punch" button, Pac-Man can shoot electricity out of his hands. *'Chrome Power Pellet' - Silver-colored pellet. Pac-Man gains a metal sheen and briefly becomes invincible against enemies. *'Pac-Dot Chain' - Machines activated by crystals. They contain one large, red Pac-Dot to start with, and a long trail of Pac-Dots after that. Once Pac-Man eats it, he travels the length of the Pac-Dots. All power-ups last for exactly fifteen seconds. Levels *Bot Boneyard *Banni Wastelands *Spectral Cliffs *Gogekka Central *Spectral Vale *Zephyr Heights *Ancient Catacombs *Gogekka Heights *Banni Canyon *Toc-Man Battle *Cragstone Bridge *Erwin's Fortress *Dungen Gunden *Spectral Zenith *Shadow Temple Story Note: some parts of this section may be considered spoilers. It's Pac-Man's 25th birthday, and Ms. Pac-Man and Jr. Pac-Man have prepared a cake for him. Pac-Man arrives at his house, and he begins teleporting to random places. He starts flying towards his cake, about to smash into it, before being teleported outside of Pac-Land. It was Orson teleporting Pac-Man, using a Pac-Man arcade machine. Pac-Man is sent to a sewage dump. Orson explains that an alien named Erwin was attempting to destroy Pac-Land using his Spectral Siphon. Pac-Man later meets up with Blinky and Pinky, who claim that Inky and Clyde were captured by Erwin as well. After meeting up with the two, Pac-Man heads to the Spectral Realm. Erwin was beginning to rip apart the fabric of space and time, in the event of a Spectral Paradox. He rescues Inky and Clyde from their imprisonment, and defeats the Spectral Fiend, one of Erwin's henchmen. Heading back to the Realm for the final time, the area is in the worst state possible - Erwin's siphoning has completely destroyed it. Making his way through the now decrepit Realm, Pac-Man succeeds in traversing through the sinking landscape. He makes it to the Shadow Temple, where Erwin is hiding out as a last resort, as the ripping of the space-time continuum was about to destroy the universe. Pac-Man defeats Erwin, and the world is saved. Pac-Man returns to Pac-Land with no threat of Erwin and his nefarious scheme. Home Ports * GameCube * Nintendo DS * PlayStation 2 * PlayStation Portable * Windows PC * Xbox No version is considered particularly better than the others, although the Nintendo DS port is often cited as the worst version, due to it featuring many glitches. History and Development Pac-Man World 3 had a very rough development cycle, going through many forms before its eventual release. The project seemingly started life as Pac-Man Adventures, a scrapped game which originated around 2003. It was being worked on by animator Don Bluth (of An American Tail and Dragon's Lair fame), who has since published many storyboards he created for it. Many of the concepts seen in the Pac-Man Adventures storyboards were later reused in World 3, to varying degrees. After Pac-Man Adventures' cancellation, Namco Hometek hired British development company Blitz Games to develop Pac-Man World 3. As the game was being developed, however, Namco of Japan had begun their plan to merge with Bandai, forming Bandai Namco Holdings. The new ownership change caused Namco to cancel practically every Pac-Man game planned for release in 2005/06, including Pac-Man World 3. Blitz Games begged Namco to let them continue production of the game; Namco eventually agreed to this, but they would not provide any additional funding for it, and demanded it release by the end of 2005."Retro Gamer" issue #163, pages 74-75 The game officially launched in November of 2005, in an arguably incomplete state. Many planned features were removed entirely due to the tight release deadline. Some notable scrapped elements include: *The ability to collect and hold Power Pellets, which could be used at any time. *"Power Smoothies", formed from collecting Fruit throughout the level; their planned function is unknown. *A small shop where Pac-Man could buy items. It is still present in the Namco Transmission 3.1 and 3.2 demo disks, in which it says "Shop Opening Q4 2005". *Various levels and environments. A handful of them were still present in the Nintendo DS version, presumably due to it being outsourced to Human Soft. Trivia *The game was originally going to be subtitled "The Elixir of Life", but was shortened to just Pac-Man World 3 upon its release.https://trademarks.justia.com/783/89/pac-man-world-3-the-elixir-of-life-78389851.html *This game marks the first time Pac-Man speaks within a video game. Previously he had only made noises or screams, or had text appear on-screen. *Pac-Man World 3 was never released in Japan, likely either due to the formation of Bandai Namco Games or the heavy language translation process it would require. *This game makes heavy usage of the Clyde and Blinky error, moreso than any other entry in the series. The error is very noticeable in-game, and has led to lots of confusion. Gallery Screenshots 1484800242-164124220.jpg 1484800029-880451767.jpg 1484800241-2435988045.jpg Artwork Pacman-shoryuken.jpg|Pac-Man Pac-Man With Pac-Dot.jpg|Pac-Man PacmanUnited.jpg|Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man and Jr. Pac-Man Orson.jpg|Orson Orson-pmw3.png|Orson Images-2.jpeg|Blinky 1799650-929534 20051012 screen019.jpg|Blinky Clyde3D.jpg|Clyde Images-9.jpeg|Clyde References Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Pac-Man World Series Category:Platformers Category:Console Games Category:Pac-Man World 3